


How I fucked your mother

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Kyle wasn't ready for that many surprises
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Liane Cartman, Eric Cartman/Liane Cartman/Kyle Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Liane Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	How I fucked your mother

The sweat was running down his face, his whole body was hot and his breathing labored. He had been doing this for nearly too long but he would not back down until he was finished. After all, Eric never backed down when it came to show his friends what he was capable of. Especially when he could beat Kyle at anything and their bet for that night made having his whole body aching worth it. Besides, he was showing off his best moves and the cheering from Stan and Kenny made it all sweeter. 

Finally, just as his knees were about to give up, Eric heard Kyle cursing and the blaring of their game announcing that the redhead had already lost three beats, which meant he had lost the game altogether. 

Seeing Kyle doubled over, wheezing from the previous effort and knowing that it meant he had won the bet filled Eric smug pride. But instead of channeling it out in the form of insulting mockery and rubbing it off on Kyle’s face, he just patted on the ginger’s back, maybe a little bit too hard, and smirked “You did your best Kahl… Now come and rest a bit, after all you need to be in good shape for when I think what I want as my prize” Well, that was a bit mocking but it wasn’t even close to what Eric could have done before.

That seemed to shock Kyle who looked bewildered at the brunet who was now sitting on the couch and already stuffing his mouth with snacks. It was true that for months now, Eric had been acting… Odd. In a good way. He wasn’t being a saint but he wasn’t the same obnoxious and stupid mass of insults and hate he used to be. And that kinda worried Kyle even more. After all, the last time Eric had acted nice it was because he was enacting a plan that almost got half of the country wiped out. 

The truly weird thing though, was that even Kyle could see this wasn’t an act and as he sat on the couch too, the ginger thought that finally, maybe, he could admit he was hoping this could continue.

Kenny and Stan began their own match and Kyle was cheering them on, now distracted from his previous thoughts when Eric elbowed him while leaning over “I think I know what I want…”

Eric’s voice was a bit hushed though his devilish smirk was still there. Kyle rolled his eyes expecting something ridiculous and degrading coming his way but he had agreed on this and his honor didn’t let him to back away “Shoot”

The chunky brunet looked at their friends over the corner of his eye, they were still too concentrated on their game to even know what was happening at their backs “For one week you’re gonna hang out with me. No Stan, no Kenny, just us. And you can’t complain or make excuses or whatever. We’ll do what I want and you will like it”

That was… Unexpected. Kyle had waited for something ridiculous but this was ridiculously nice compared to whatever his fat frenemy could have conjured. Then again, ‘doing whatever Eric liked’ could mean something completely horrible and demeaning, but there was something in Eric’s eyes that told Kyle this wasn’t going to be the case. Besides, Eric had almost whispered that. Like he didn’t want the others to even know about it when before he would have announced his prize smugly and loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kyle mulled over it for moment yet it didn’t matter what he thought about it since the bet had been done and he stupidly had given Eric a free card hoping that he would be the one using it. Kyle just nodded then and looked again at their friends who were now pushing each other in an attempt to make the other lose. 

Eric was about to comment something when they heard a car pulling over outside and his eyes shone as he stood up turning the TV off and pushing some very pissed off Stan and Kenny aside “Time for you bitches to go back home already…”

No one protested though. They all knew that on the weekends, when Eric’s mom came back early the fun was over at the Cartman’s house. None of them actually understood why since Ms. Cartman never appeared to be angry or anything even close but the moment she arrived Eric hurried to kick out everyone. This time, when he was about to close the door after Kyle he tugged on the red head’s sleeve and half smirked “Monday after school we come back over here okay?” 

Again, Kyle was shocked about the strange way Eric was acting but just nodded again and somehow left the house looking forward, if only a tiny little bit, to Monday’s afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday already and Eric hadn’t done anything bad to Kyle. Yet. At least the ginger was expectant of the moment when Eric’s true ‘prize’ would be revealed but so far they had just spent the time playing at Eric’s house, going out to watch a movie, gone into the woods to try out Eric’s new paintball rifle and eating, a lot, since Eric seemed to be a bottomless barrel when it came to food. Kyle was surprised though when he learned that a lot of what they had eaten had been made by Eric himself and even if the first couple of meals he had been expecting the poison or whatever other awful thing in the food to kick in, past the second day he had learned to just enjoy the food since he didn’t want to admit it too much but it was some really enjoyable food. 

As of now, the worst thing Kyle had to endure was Eric’s snoring on Tuesday’s night when he spent there after Eric’s insistence. And it hadn’t been that bad either since according to Eric himself at least he hadn’t had nightmares and that would have been truly bad, something that Kyle could confirm with Butters the day after. 

So Kyle was a bit apprehensive when Eric told him they were going out and didn’t want to say where. Even if he could say that losing this bet wasn’t going that bad, the ginger thought that this was going to be when everything went to hell. And he was kind of confirmed on that when they approached the town’s noisy and completely badly disguised nudes bar. Kyle had no idea what was Eric’s plan coming here but he felt sure in that it wasn’t going to be anything good for him. 

Eric was being utterly cryptic whenever Kyle asked him what they were doing there and how did he planned to get inside if that was even the plan at all. Which infuriated Kyle to the point of thinking about bailing out and deal with whatever tantrum Eric could throw at him for escaping from his bet’s punishment but the fat boy somehow managed to qualm Kyle’s anger and even worries with a wicked smirk as they went to the back of the club where Eric texted something on his cellphone and a couple of minutes later the back door was opened for them by a huge guy who was obviously one of the bar’s bouncers.

They walked down a damp and kinda trashy hallway, past some dressing rooms filled with women talking really loud and finally emerged at the main room of the bar, filled with men either completely drunk, too absorbed by the nude women dancing on the stage or both.

Eric dragged Kyle over to some kind of sofa at one corner of the bar and sat there, looking around with an almost childish smile on his face. Which made Kyle think it was just a normal smile since they were children! Well, maybe not so anymore because they were already in middle school but still being surrounded by horny middle aged men Kyle felt indeed like a little kid “Dude! What the fuck are we even doing here?”

Eric looked to his side and smiled at Kyle “Enjoying some of the benefits of having my kind of contacts Kahl. Take this as a little present for you being such a good player during this week”

Kyle looked astounded at his fat friend who was again looking at the stage. And as he did the same, Kyle could feel his cheeks starting to heat “Huh… Okay…” The short blonde woman who had been dancing on the stage finished her routine, making Kyle be aware again of the weird situation he was in and even more in Eric’s words “Um… Thanks, I guess?”

His words had been pretty much drowned by the cheering of the guys around them as the woman left the stage and he kinda hoped they hadn’t reached Eric, but the husky brunet looked to the side again, this time with a little frown “I guess? You even know how many guys our age would commit genocide to even get a glimpse inside this place?” 

Eric looked pissed off and somehow that felt worse for Kyle than whatever he had thought before while coming here “I mean… I don’t know…” Despite everything, Eric had been kinda good to him those past days. And even earlier if Kyle really thought about it, so he felt a bit guilty.

The fat boy just rolled his eyes and scoffed “Look, just sit back and enjoy. We’re kinda early so the really good stuff hasn’t come out yet but I bet you won’t be bored even if you have to wait a couple more shows”

Just then the cheering roared again as another woman, larger and curvier than the one before, stepped into the stage and began to dance. Kyle’s attention went back towards the center of the room and thought how weird but kinda fitting it was that Eric would not only be able to get into this kind of place but also know so much about it. Even for some teens like they were, Kyle and his friends didn’t talked about sex as much as other guys did. Maybe it was because they had been used to it since they were little by all the wacky situations they had been involved in, but still it was surprising to see this side of Eric.

This woman’s show was better indeed and Kyle little by little felt his worries die away. In turn, his libido was awakened with each item of clothing the woman took off and soon enough he felt completely hard. It was somehow uncomfortable for him to be there surrounded by people and next to Eric while being aroused but exactly because it was Eric beside him, Kyle didn’t feel so bad. At least he wasn’t completely alone in this and judging by how Eric’s eyes were glued to the now completely naked woman and by his chubby cheeks’ rosy color it was obvious that the fat boy was in the same situation as Kyle.

They watched four more women dance. Sometimes Eric would comment on something, mostly making somehow crass but very lewd remarks to which Kyle secretly agreed with but wasn’t still comfortable enough with being open about it.

Finally and a bit suddenly, Eric just said “Let’s go” and stood from the sofa. Kyle who by that point was a bit heady by his arousal quickly followed his fat friend trying his best to hide his obvious boner. They went through the back again, not before Eric insisting on taking a peek at the dressing room which only exacerbated Kyle’s excitement and finally got out of the bar. 

The way to Eric’s house was spent mostly with the chubby brunet talking about how awesome that had been and Kyle quietly walking by his side, taking in what had happened and how again it felt weird but very fitting that he had experienced that with Eric.

When they reached the house Eric signaled Kyle that his mother was already there and just then the ginger realized it was almost 3am. He had already agreed on spending the night there so it wasn’t that bad but still he wasn’t used to something like this.

Up on Eric’s room everything was already set for them to sleep with Kyle’s sleeping bag beside Eric’s bed and a comfy pillow on top of it. It was obvious that Eric had prepared it all. They got changed into their pajamas but instead of getting inside his bed, Eric sat on it and looked at Kyle strangely shy “Huh dude… The bar was cool right?”

Kyle sat on top of his sleeping bag and nodded “Yeah… It was a bit weird but… Yeah…”

Eric scoffed and looked to the side “So… Okay, I’m a bit horny. Hell, really horny so… I kinda wanna whack one off before sleeping… Is that cool with you?” Kyle looked at him wide eyed and Eric cleared his throat “I mean, you can join if you want… I have porn and stuff…”

Going to a strippers bar with Eric had been weird enough, cool but weird enough, but jacking off together? Kyle couldn’t believe Eric was even suggesting that, though it was a bit obvious that he would feel like it after spending hours watching nude women dance in front of them. And to tell the truth, Kyle was incredibly horny too at that moment and had already thought of sneaking to the bathroom to rub himself before sleeping. 

Once more, weird as it seemed, it was kind of fitting that they would end the night that way. And whatever it was making Eric behave like that and letting them have some good times together, Kyle didn’t want to break the mood so feeling quite embarrassed but also very excited he nodded.

Eric smiled at that but then looked nervous as his eyes wandered around the room “I’ll… Put on some porn then…” He crawled towards his pc and turned it on, quickly sifting through his files as soon as he could until he opened a folder containing what seemed to be hundreds of thousands of pictures and videos. From where he was Kyle couldn’t quite make out anything on the small icons but he was sure each one of them had some form of porn. Eric clicked on a video and returned to his bed, sitting with his back against the wall. 

Kyle looked expectant at the screen, waiting to see the classic porn movie introduction but was taken aback when after a few seconds suddenly appeared two people already half naked and making out. Neither the guy nor the girl looked anything like the porn stars Kyle had seen on the scant times he had watched porn. They somehow looked more real and even the video quality didn’t seem to be that polished.

It seemed that his puzzlement was visible because he heard Eric scoffing then “Amateur porn is way better than the fake shit they sell at stores” Kyle turned around to see Eric watching intently at the screen, his cheeks were pretty red and a hand was already caressing softly at his groin. The ginger felt his own cheeks heating up again and returned to watch the movie feeling his own erection already present and demanding the same kind of attention his fat friend was giving to his own.

Slowly, Kyle reached down and began imitating Eric, letting out a soft gasp when he finally touched his hard cock and rubbing around in circles over it as the people in the screen were already completely naked and doing a 69 on the bed. Kyle was feeling more embarrassed than ever before in his life. This was the first time he had touched himself not only having someone else that close but also that someone knew exactly what was happening.

His musings were cut short when he heard some soft but already ragged sounding breathing and he turned his head just a little bit to watch Eric pawing at the tent in his pajama pants quicker and more obviously than before. The fat boy noticed that and stopped for a second before smirking a bit and spreading his legs for Kyle to have a better view. 

The red head gasped again and his cock twitched in his pants as he felt precum dampening them. Eric looked at Kyle’s groin and smirked again before looking nervous and taking a deep breath “Alright, fuck it…” He breathed out and quickly put his hand down his pants to then take out his cock and balls out. The brunet looked hesitant for a moment before beginning to stroke slowly at his hard cock. Kyle once more gasped and his eyes were completely glued to the sight of that fat dick which was already moist at the tip with precum. Eric’s cock was a very decent one, not too long but really thick and hard looking. For a late bloomer Kyle had never expected Eric to have such a size, especially when the times he had seen Eric’s soft cock in the shower it didn’t even reached half of the size it had now.

But at the moment he felt like his whole body was on fire as he watched his friend jacking off. Again his own dick demanded attention in the form of another hard, almost painful, twitch and Kyle let his arousal guide him, smothering the worries and shame. He took out his own cock and quickly began to stroke it, glad that it was already lubricated enough with his own precum. He watched as Eric slowed his own movements a bit, clearly admiring what Kyle had in his hand and this time Kyle was the one spreading his legs a bit with a slight sense of smug pride. Eric bit his lip and quickened his hand over his cock, the movie seemingly already forgotten until some of the sounds from it apparently broke Eric’s concentration and the husky brunet looked at the screen a bit alarmed “Shit! I forgot it was that one!”

Kyle quickly looked at the movie where the woman from before was being pounded hard by the guy but there was now a third guy who was very obviously fucking the first one in the ass. Eric scrambled to the pc looking terrified and stopped the movie. Of course that Kyle understood why but at the moment he didn’t care what was on the screen as long as they could continue what they were doing “Dude, leave it… I was close…” Saying that sounded way more lewd than Kyle had intended but apparently it had the desired effect because Eric shot him a confused look for a second before biting his lip and pressing play again to then return to his place.

Both of their hands moved fast and hard on their erections and even if he wasn’t really watching the movie, the moaning coming from it added a lot to the whole scene and Kyle felt himself closing quickly to his orgasm. He shut his eyes and choked on a moan when he reached the point of no return and felt his cum spurting out all over the floor in front of him. 

“Holy shit!!” Eric exclaimed and Kyle opened his eyes just in time to see the fat brunet grimacing in pleasure as his own seed was shot high and far onto the bed.

Panting and still kinda under the effect of the afterglow, Kyle relished in the satisfied smile on Eric’s lips and how the fat boy looked at him almost adoringly for a second before becoming flustered and hurrying to get some tissues. He got some for himself and threw the box to Kyle who cleaned himself too.

Before, he would have thought that after cumming in front of Eric Cartman and pretty much because of him, he would feel vulnerable, ashamed and horrified at the prospect of all the nasty things the brunet could do and say against him for it. But instead Kyle just felt light and calmed. Eric had shown himself as well so at least they were on the same ground but he knew there was something deeper to all this. 

Eric had already tucked himself away and went promptly to close the still playing movie and shut down the pc before returning to the bed. Kyle scrunched his nose a bit knowing that the covers were obviously stained with Eric’s cum but the fat boy didn’t seemed to be bothered by it. In fact, he looked kinda worried and never looked over to Kyle.

“Are you gonna sleep with the covers like that?” Kyle asked as he wiped the product of his own orgasm off the floor. Eric just shrugged, taking the covers off his bed and crumbling them into a ball to then throw it to the floor. The brunet lied on the bed looking at the ceiling and Kyle could have done the same but he didn’t feel like sleeping at all. On the contrary, now that the bliss had died down and he could think clearly again his head was filled with questions “So… Gay porn huh?” He didn’t mean to sound mocking or accusing but still saw how Eric flinched a bit and closed his eyes.

After a long moment of silence Eric finally sighed and shrugged “Bi actually…” He didn’t sound at all like he normally did. Eric’s words had been hushed, almost wary as if he were walking on eggshells.

That shocked Kyle even more than what they had just done. Eric Cartman never sounded this vulnerable and Kyle knew that this whole night, maybe this whole week had been something big for the chubby boy. He could have dropped the issue like that, like so many people in South Park were used to. Knowing that there was stuff happening but never talking about it. But thinking about these past few days, Kyle realized that he couldn’t do that anymore with Eric. Because he had spent some really good moments and had gotten to see at least a glimpse of a different Eric. One who was much more than just the stupid asshole fatass he had known all his life. And he liked this Eric. And he wanted more of him. So Kyle cleared his throat and pressed on “Cartman, are you gay?”

The fat brunet bit his lower lip and slightly trembled for a bit. This was big. Both of them knew it and somehow, on some level, they both had known this whole week that it would end in such a moment. Finally Eric turned to his side, looking at Kyle with apprehension and then rolling his eyes and giving him a faint smile that could both be read as hopeless and hopeful “Bi actually…”

Kyle couldn’t help but to snicker at that reply but he made sure to end it with a reassuring smile for Eric to see that everything was okay. He deserved it. After all Kyle knew, maybe better than anyone else, how important it must have been for Eric to admit something like that to him. They stared at each other for a little while until they both burst into laughter at the same time.

That seemed to calm Eric a lot because when the laughter died down he looked way better and not so afraid as before “How about you?”

Kyle looked down, fidgeting with the sleeve of his pajama and shrugged “I’m not sure actually…” 

“That’s cool. I guess it takes time to really know…” Eric’s voice came out as reassuring as the smile Kyle had given him before.

The red head thanked him internally for that because even if he wasn’t that mortified about confessing such a thing, it was very nice to know that his old newfound friend was that understanding. Kyle looked up at Eric again and asked “So… Do you like someone? I mean, that we both know and stuff…”

Again, Eric tensed and looked away. But then he sighed and nodded slightly “Yeah…”

“Someone in our class?” Kyle asked with curious excitement “Is it a guy or a girl?”

“A guy…” Eric replied almost in a whisper and he began to tap on the mattress with his hand slightly “He’s in our class yes…”

“Oh… Okay. I bet it’s not Craig because you hate him right? Timmy and Jimmy are pretty much out of the question because, come on… You’re you…” Kyle said talking a bit fast with an enthusiasm that he wasn’t sure where it came from. Probably it was that Eric was finally opening to him and Kyle was excited to see what else he could learn “Maybe it’s Butters though you always say he’s a pussy but you are bi so maybe you like that…” Kyle chuckled as Eric’s tapping grew in intensity “Clyde? Token? Tweek? Oh! Kenny! Is it Kenny?” Kyle was about to continue with his outburst when he noticed that Eric’s tapping on the bed seemed more like he was beating the hell out of it and the red head frowned a bit at the tense and nervous look on Eric’s face “Dude, are you okay?”

“Fuck it… It’s you. It’s fucking you okay?” Eric growled out his words and immediately broke into a silent cry, covering his face with his hands.

Kyle was frozen in shock as he watched his chunky friend having what it looked like a complete meltdown. It actually took him a while to register what he had heard. But when he did it was like a punch in the gut. His air was knocked out and he had to force himself to breathe again. Him? Eric Cartman liked him? Of all the people he could like he had chosen Kyle? Or maybe it hadn’t been a choice. Yes, it had always been obvious that Eric was, sometimes sickeningly, drawn to Kyle. Though most of the times it was to annoy the shit out of him so Kyle would have never expected something like this.

Eric’s whole body was savagely trembling now and that image seemed to snap Kyle out of his thoughts. The pang on his chest at the scene in front of him was even worse than the previous shock and Kyle tossed aside anything else that had been said and hurried to the bed, kneeling beside it and placing a hand over Eric’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down “Hey! Dude… It’s okay… Cartman, listen, it’s alright… Just calm down… Eric…”

A gasp could be heard after that last word and for a second Kyle panicked thinking that Eric had stopped breathing altogether. But then the fat boy sniffled and slowly began to still his body. His face remained covered so Kyle wasn’t sure if it had worked but at least Eric wasn’t in such a messy state.

“You can go back to your bag. I’m fine already” The sudden words surprised Kyle but the tone Eric had used felt even weirder.

Kyle was hesitant about leaving his friend like that since he felt Eric wasn’t really okay yet but his pushing of things had provoked this so the ginger didn’t want to worsen the situation. Slowly he returned to the bag but remained sitting, still looking over at Eric.

The bigger boy finally uncovered his face, visibly wiping off the tears and gave Kyle a serious, almost cold look “You don’t have to wait until I’m asleep to message Stan or anyone else about this”

Kyle looked completely puzzled at that “What are you talking about?”

“I told you I like guys and that I like you specifically” Eric scoffed venomously “You really expect me to believe you won’t use it against me?”

The ginger frowned then, not so much in anger but instead mostly hurt by what Eric was suggesting “Who said I was going to do such a thing?”

There was a moment of silence where Eric just stared coldly at Kyle. But seeing the red head’s expression his own began to change “Wait, so you really won’t tell anyone about this?” Eric looked at the ginger perplexed.

Kyle shook his head and shrugged “Not if you don’t want to” The brunet’s eyes shown the mistrust so usual on him in these situations so Kyle rolled his eyes a bit annoyed “What would I really gain from it? Yeah, you could be humiliated for this and yes, I would have been thrilled to see you like that… Before. Not now after these past days, months even, when we actually had some good times. Not when I’m finally seeing that you’re not even half as bad as I had thought most of my life…”

Eric’s eyes widened at that, showing a mix of emotions so turbulent that Kyle couldn’t read most of them but there was definitely some hope thrown in there. The fat boy smirked then “Wanna do something super cool?” Kyle cocked his head puzzled and Eric stood up, grabbing Kyle’s hand and smiled “Come with me…”

Kyle was practically dragged out of Eric’s room and across the hallway. By the time he realized where they were going, Eric was already opening the door of his mother’s bedroom before Kyle could stop him. Kyle stilled his breath, knowing it would be super weird and uncomfortable if they were caught doing whatever Eric was planning to do. The chubby brunet grinned at him and somehow that calmed Kyle at some level he didn’t even know he had until now.

Eric let go of Kyle’s hand and approached the large bed where Ms. Cartman was sound asleep. Though probably anesthetized was the correct term since it was no secret that every Saturday night she spent the time taking whatever substance they had at her ‘friends’ homes and parties. Then Kyle stared in horror as Eric climbed onto the bed and moved towards his mother. The red head had thought they were just going to look for something in the room, probably some drug or porn or whatever Eric would have deemed ‘cool’. His thoughts were scrambled though when the husky boy slowly parted his mother’s legs and lifted the short dress she had been wearing before crashing on the bed “Oh! Kinky… She didn’t wear panties tonight…” Eric’s voice was almost like a deep purr now, heavy with something Kyle had never heard before in his frenemy but that he recognized from some of the porn he had watched. It was raw lust. And it was even more evident in Eric’s eyes and wicked grin when he finished exposing his mother’s privates.

“Cartman! What the fuck are you doing?!” Kyle whispered alarmed. He was more terrified than ever in his life. This was so wrong and dangerous…

“Having some fun of course” Eric replied shrugging a bit as if he weren’t doing anything worse than making himself a sandwich. The brunet then shuffled out of his pajama pants and boxers and Kyle wondered if Eric had completely lost his mind and had forgotten what he was doing or who was there with him. 

Those thoughts were drowned quickly though when he realized that Eric was already sporting a quite obvious boner. 

Kyle’s eyes were averted from that strangely captivating sight when he heard a light scoff and looked up to see Eric watching him with a smug grin on his lips. Kyle’s cheeks went red but before he could say anything Eric grabbed his dick and moved closer to his mother, spreading her legs with his own fat ones and in one quick motion he entered her. Kyle’s heart stopped for a millisecond and his stomach felt plummeting. He couldn’t believe what he was doing and for a moment he thought that maybe they had indeed taken some drugs and this was all a hallucination. But the faint sounds coming from the bed and the movement of Eric’s huge ass rocking back and forth as he pumped his dick into his mother were just too real to have been a product of Kyle’s imagination.

He wanted to scream at Eric to stop. He wanted an explanation, a sliver of logic that could explain what the fuck was happening. He wanted to leave that room, that house and never come back again. But instead Kyle just stood there, watching as his once enemy and now possibly good friend was pounding his own mother. The scene was completely hypnotizing for Kyle and he couldn’t register anything else than the image of Eric fucking the brunette woman and the wettish slapping sounds that came from their hips clashing softly under the heavy and quick thrusts of the fat boy. Eric had his eyes trained on his mother’s face but Kyle couldn’t know if he was really seeing her or just too concentrated on the pleasure that was making his own face twitch in unmistakable pleasure. Until Eric suddenly closed his eyes and sped up his movements for a brief moment to end up groaning lightly and clearly burying himself to the hilt into his mother in what was obviously a great orgasm. 

And just like that, with the easiness as one could have at watching the TV or taking a stroll, Eric pulled out of his mother, never minding the strand of cum which briefly connected his cock with Ms. Cartman’s pussy until it broke and fell on the bed, and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. His forehead a little bit sweaty and a huge grin on his face “Cool huh? Wanna try? I’m sorry but you’ll have to do with some very sloppy seconds. I would have let you go first but it had been too many days since I got to unload in there and couldn’t wait…”

Kyle was still speechless and pretty much petrified. His eyes wandering from Eric’s nonchalant attitude sitting there to Ms. Cartman still deeply asleep but now with her legs spread open and her pussy glistening with her own moisture and some of Eric’s cum under the light coming from the hallway. 

“Huh… Dude… Are you okay?” Eric was waving a hand in front of Kyle’s eyes now and cocking his head to the side with some worry on his face.

“Cartman…” Kyle’s voice was hushed and breathy, as if it wasn’t really him using his vocal chords “What… What did you do?...”

Eric scoffed and leaned back on his elbows over the bed “Fucked my mehm of course… I mean, I know that you know how fucking looks like dude. We just watched porn together” 

“Why” Kyle gulped trying to regain control of himself and of his own thoughts. Especially of his eyes that kept going back and forth from Ms. Cartman’s groin to Eric’s one.

“Because it’s fun?” Eric shrugged snickering a bit “And because I can? Come on Kahl… It’s not that much of a big deal to be looking so surprised. Now shake yourself out of that and climb in here to have your turn”

Kyle’s eyes widened as plates at that “My turn? What the fuck? Cartman, do you really expect me to fuck your sleeping mother?!” The ginger was trying to speak as low as he could to not wake up Eric’s mother but the last words came out as a high pitched squeak instead. It seemed to not matter since the woman on the bed didn’t even broke her soft snoring. Which was to be expected if she had slept through her son fucking her.

“I mean… Duh huh?” Eric raised an eyebrow “Why do you think I showed you this? Besides, I’m not the only one expecting that…”

Now it was Kyle’s turn to look puzzled “What does that mean?” Eric grinned and pointed at Kyle’s groin where his pajama pants were strained at the front in a very obvious tent “Holy shit!” Kyle exclaimed and tried to cover himself. He had never registered the moment when he got hard. What was worse was that he couldn’t tell if he was hard because of the naked woman in front of him or the naked boy.

“Kahl, if you’re really not gonna fuck my mehm then tell me but I don’t think your body will agree with that” Eric stood off the bed and approached Kyle “Come on… It feels so good in there… You wouldn’t want to keep being a virgin after what you saw right?”

As with many other times before, Kyle hated how Eric’s twisted logic was completely sound. He was still shocked by this discovery and completely terrified of the repercussions, both if he was caught and even if he wasn’t. But Kyle was also horribly horny right now and his penis seemed to threaten him with snapping under the hardness of his erection, begging for some release. And just like so many other times before, where he had gone along with Eric’s stupid but surprisingly effective ideas, Kyle silenced his more paranoid and control freak side before letting his sense of adventure and craving for mischief take over, this time couple with the growing lust inside him. The ginger slowly walked over to the bed and was about to climb on it when he felt his pants being swept down “These go off now…” He heard Eric chuckling as he gasped at being exposed like that “It’s better to take them off before, dumbass” Somehow Eric’s comment and calmed voice soothed the last of Kyle’s fears and finally naked from the waist down he got on the bed and made his way towards Eric’s mother.

Up close the view was even more enticing and Kyle now felt himself twitching in anticipation. The ginger took a deep breath and positioned himself between Ms. Cartman’s legs, very close to her groin but still not touching her. He could see a bit of Eric’s cum still there and was surprised that he didn’t feel the slightest disgusted by it as he would have expected. In fact, it felt kinda hot to see the marble colored liquid there, waiting to be used as lube for his dick. Then it hit him “Shouldn’t I use a condom? Shit, shouldn’t you have used one?”

“What for?” Eric asked.

“You fucking came inside your mother Cartman” Kyle replied miffed at his friend’s seeming stupidity “And you expect me to do it too? What if she gets pregnant?”

Eric just scoffed then and shook his head “She got her trumpets tied or some shit like that after she had me. She can’t ever have any more babies” Kyle looked down a bit worried still “Come on dude!” Eric urged Kyle from the side of the bed but he sounded more excited than annoyed.

Kyle moved closer and finally made his cock touch the woman’s soft outer lips, feeling a strange current going over his whole body. It wasn’t the first time Kyle experienced sexual pleasure of course, but somehow this felt completely different. The ginger still hesitantly took a deep breath and tried to push his cock inside but instead it slipped across the moist snatch. Kyle tried a couple more times and felt equal parts more excited than ever before in his life and also deeply embarrassed at knowing that Eric was watching his obvious inexperience. But instead of a cruel comment or a mocking laughter from Eric, Kyle just felt fat fingers grabbing his cock and lining it up with the pussy in front of him as another hand on his ass pushed him forward until he was completely inside that warm and expecting cavern of pleasure. He couldn’t even protest that Eric had hurried him like that, or that his fat friend had touched him in his two most private parts. Kyle could only gasp and whine a bit at the overwhelming sensation of finally having something else around his cock than his own hand. When he regained control of himself, Kyle looked to the side to see Eric smiling at him. Not giving him a smug or cocky grin, but a genuine smile. The one he only displayed on the rare occasions when they shared something really good. Kyle bit his lower lip and was about to speak, not really sure of what he was going to say but was cut off by Eric’s now soft voice “Now you just move a bit back but not pulling it entirely out and then push forward. Use your waist, not your entire body and go slow at first so you can control what you do” Kyle felt Eric’s hand still on his ass softening its grip and he did as told, beginning to move softly inside the brunette woman. 

The pleasure Kyle began to feel was something he couldn’t put in words. And for that moment, he didn’t even mind that. It was so awesome that he even didn’t mind that he was fucking his friend’s sleeping mother and all the risk it entailed. Just the thrill of doing something so forbidden and the huge pleasure coming from his groin dominated Kyle’s mind. He wasn’t completely lost though. Kyle could take his time to actually enjoy what he was feeling and seeing. His thrusts made Liane’s breasts to rock softly in synch with his hips and the warmth coming from inside her was intoxicating. Kyle heard some wet slapping to his side and turned his head to see Eric jacking himself off while looking at them. 

Kyle couldn’t help but to snicker at that “Dude, you just came and still are horny?”

“This looks fucking hot Kahl, what do you expect me to do?” Eric replied chuckling under his already labored breathing. 

The ginger couldn’t argue with that. It had been really hot when Eric was up there fucking his mother. So Kyle felt encouraged then to give his friend a bit of a show and began to move faster, which increased his pleasure until he again felt his control slipping away and his orgasm quickly approaching. Kyle pumped hard into Liane and before he could even attempt to stop it, he began spilling all his seed inside her, whining under his breath and gripping the sheets hard to not fall under the intensity of his orgasm.

“Oh fuck…” Kyle heard Eric muttering and he turned his head just in time to see his friend’s cock squirting white all over the floor beside the bed. That made his own cock twitch inside Liane even if he was already feeling himself softening.

Kyle slowly pulled out as Eric seemed to be scrubbing the floor with his foot and he looked at Ms. Cartman’s pussy that was now definitely dripping cum out “Huh dude… How are we gonna clean that mess out?” Now that the high of his arousal had died down, Kyle felt apprehensive again, even scared to be in that room.

“We don’t” Eric shrugged. Kyle shot him a bewildered look and Eric chuckled “It’s cool dude. I never clean it up. She was so wasted even before coming here that even if she does realize her snatch was creamed in tonight she will just think it was one of her ‘friends’” 

Kyle didn’t know if he felt more uneasy at the implications of that phrase or at the somber tone Eric had used when he said that last word. 

Again, just like that, Eric picked up their pants and strolled out of the room. Kyle quickly followed him to the bathroom where they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again before going back to Eric’s room. Once inside they both sat on Eric’s bed in silence. Kyle appreciated that the brunet let him have a quiet moment after all what had happened. He didn’t know if it was on purpose or if the fat boy was just a bit tired after his third orgasm of the day. 

Kyle tried to ponder over the fact that in just one day he had seen, heard and done so many things, life changing things, with Eric at his side and how right it all felt. Even if the last part had been wrong in so many levels… 

“So huh… I mean…” Eric’s words snatched Kyle out of his thoughts and into reality. The chubby boy was sounding uneasy now and a bit embarrassed and afraid as he had just half an hour before “I don’t think I gotta tell you to not talk about what we did just now right?”

Kyle smiled faintly and shook his head “Don’t worry. If I can keep one big secret for you I can keep two…”

Eric smiled wide now and Kyle could say that he even looked radiant, happy. And seeing his fat friend like that, both gleeful and vulnerable made something stir in his chest. Eric had opened himself to Kyle in that day probably more than he ever had in their whole life together. And he had placed probably two of his deepest and potentially dangerous secrets in Kyle’s hands. Eric was displaying a level of trust Kyle hadn’t thought possible for the chubby brunet, especially when it concerned him.

And maybe it was because in the past couple of weeks they had been drifting closer. Maybe it had been because they had discovered that they could work together just for the heck of it. Maybe it was because Kyle had seen an almost tender side of Eric on his earlier confession or maybe it was the still lingering thrill of the wicked, kinda sick, dangerous but also exhilarating thing they had just done that made Kyle close the distance between them and plant a quick but very soft and meaningful kiss on Eric’s lips.

Kyle’s cheeks felt like they were going to melt from the heat as he pulled back from the kiss and he chuckled at the almost broken with perplexity expression in Eric’s face. And that thing in his chest stirred again. Eric did looked cute when he was left speechless.

It didn’t last long of course. It never did “Woah… Kahl…” This time though, instead of a snappy retort, Eric seemed to have been truly swept off his feet. His chubby cheeks went crimson as well and his lips softly but surely curved into a huge smile “This means?...”

“It means that I had a good time today” Kyle cut him off but with a gentle smile “And that maybe, MAYBE, there could be more of that coming your way if things keep this course” Eric bit his lower lip and Kyle felt tempted to kiss him again but instead he hopped off the bed and slipped into his bag on the floor “Now we should go to sleep if we still want to wake up before the guys get together at Stan’s”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle had never been in such a state of moral conflict. It had been already a week after that night and the ginger couldn’t get everything that had happened then out of his head. There had been great things of course that filled him with a kind of excitement he had never felt before. But what they did in Ms. Cartman’s room… It simply haunted him. Because there was guilt, of course there was. Kyle knew they had done something bad, something reproachable and numerous times he entertained the thought of even going to the police and turn himself in. But there was also something else. There was desire, so much desire… Kyle couldn’t shake the feeling of being over Eric’s mother, inside her, doing what he had been wanting for a couple of years already and that it happened in the most unexpected way. Kyle wanted more, needed more. And it didn’t help at all that since that night, Eric had been acting even better than before and Kyle had to try his best to resist the urge to kiss him whenever he laughed and looked so cute. 

The mix of thoughts, guilt, passion and desire in Kyle’s head was becoming numbing already when Eric asked him to spend the Saturday night at his place. The bet had already ended of course but this time Kyle accepted gladly and on his own accord, hoping to relive if not deepen what had happened the last time.

The afternoon was spent with the other guys like it was their custom and at the end, when it was already pretty late in the night, Kyle even left the house with the others. Only to return some minutes later. Even if things were going pretty well between him and Eric, Kyle still felt it wiser to be quiet about it all, at least for now until everything became clearer. Eric had no objection to that and sometimes Kyle thought that the fat boy even enjoyed that secret complicity between them. 

They rushed to Eric’s room where for a small, a bit awkward moment, they just looked around in silence, not sure about what to say or do. Finally, like some other times on the past week, Eric got closer and softly caressed Kyle’s hand with his thumb. Kyle looked at him to see the brunet smiling completely blushed and he returned the gesture. Eric looked more relaxed after that and went to the bed, starting his pc so they could watch something. They hadn’t actually talked much about what had happened last weekend, just some small talk about how good it had been. Kyle felt a bit anxious about the whole thing still and wasn’t feeling like having a full on conversation about it. It seemed that Eric was in the same position because he never did anything to bring the subject back, just those small things he did from time to time for which Kyle was grateful since they made him feel at ease, at least for a little while.

They watched a movie for a while until they heard the front door opening, signaling that Eric’s mother had returned. That put both boys on high alert but neither of them did anything about it. When the movie ended there was another small silence that was broken by a very red faced Eric who asked Kyle if he was in the mood to watch a different kind of movie. All the thoughts and conflicts inside Kyle’s head could cloud him for days but there was a part of him that was clearer than ever before and that perked up at the proposal. Kyle not only was in the mood for it, he was hoping the last weekend’s thing would repeat so he nodded enthusiastically and Eric pretty much bolted to his pc to get some porn going. 

This time they were both on the bed, side by side and they were either feeling more comfortable or too horny to care about being shy and soon enough they both had their cocks in hand and beating at them nicely. Like before, their eyes wandered to each other and the movie was nothing more than an obvious excuse. Eric even felt bold enough to move closer, pressing himself against Kyle as his hand moved fast on his dick, clearly getting him close to an orgasm even faster than last time. Kyle again felt warm and the heat radiated from the fat boy enhanced his own pleasure which made him get close quickly too. Once more he came first, trying in vain to catch the cum with his free hand while Eric shamelessly came all over the bed again. Their breathing was labored and they both felt spent but good enough to not even think for a while, just enjoying the nice feeling of the other’s body as they leaned against each other. 

After a while though, Kyle began to feel a bit uneasy about having both of his hands covered in already drying cum so he broke the silence to ask for something to get cleaned up. Eric snorted but smiled at him handing some tissues to the ginger. They cleaned themselves up in silence and there was a moment where Kyle didn’t know what to do next when Eric once more brushed his hand with a finger and smiled warmly at him “You good?”

Kyle was still amazed by how that smile could set him at ease so quickly. He returned it and nodded “Yeah. This was cool… You have been cool for a while already…” Eric blushed and looked away and Kyle couldn’t help but to think he had never seen anything cuter than that “So… What do you want to do now?”

Eric shrugged and played with the sleeve of his pajama “We could watch something else… Or, I don’t know… Maybe sleep if you’re tired?”

With the bliss of his orgasm ended, his urges sated for a while and the mention of that, Kyle finally felt that he was indeed a bit tired. He looked all over Eric once more and then nodded “I could go for some sleep… Maybe tomorrow we can get up early and do something more before I have to leave”

Where before he would have met with disappointment and even maybe anger from Eric at the fact that their fun for the day had ended, now the chunky brunet just smiled and nodded too “Okay, yeah. Tomorrow we could go to the arcades. Clyde says there’re new games there”

“Sounds like a plan” Kyle smiled and this time it was him the one who caressed Eric’s hand softly before getting off the bed and into his sleeping bag. Eric looked ecstatic for a while and then got into the bed as well.

Kyle had no idea how many times he had turned around, trying to find a comfortable position to finally fall asleep. Though he knew that what kept him from drowsing off had nothing to do with his sleeping bag or the pillow or any other excuse he could make. Because what kept him up was the same mixture of guilt and hunger that had been eating him inside for several days. Here he was again, so close to the place and the person where he had sated his lust in a way he would have never imagined before. And right next to the one who had not only enabled but pretty much dragged him into it. Though Kyle couldn’t really blame Eric for what he had done. It was true that Eric had been doing something most people would have seen as irredeemably sick and evil, but Kyle had taken part in it of his own free will and he had quite enjoyed it. And now the hardness between his legs was screaming at him to enjoy that one more time. 

Kyle sat up on the sleeping bag and looked around for his phone, which told him it was around 4am. Eric’s soft snoring grunts shocked him a bit, as if he had already been caught doing something he shouldn’t. The ginger thought about waking Eric up so they could repeat what they did but on the other hand he wasn’t sure about wanting the fat boy thinking he was okay with it. Which was obviously hypocritical but Kyle couldn’t deal with that kind of guilt when he felt like he was being pulled out of Eric’s room and into Ms. Cartman’s one, by his dick.

As quietly as he could, Kyle got up and walked out of the room. His heartbeats hammering so hard in his chest that he thought his heart would give up as he reached opened the door of the master bedroom. Inside Kyle was greeted by a similar sight as the one from that other night. Liane Cartman laid spread on her bed, clearly wasted and with her dress already a bit up her body, as if she had tried to take it off to sleep but had crashed unconscious before that.

The red head gulped and it almost hurt in his throat from the nerves while he walked slowly towards the bed, slipping off his pajama pants and briefs. Any noise, however small it could be, triggered Kyle to look around in a completely paranoid state, but still he managed to get onto the bed and soon enough he was again kneeling between Ms. Cartman’s legs. This time she had her panties on and that almost deterred Kyle from doing what he had come here to do. But his cock was already leaking precum onto the bed and lust was clouding his mind to a point he had never experienced before. 

Moving slowly and carefully, Kyle set onto pulling the garment down Liane’s legs, which proved quite difficult with her asleep and he wondered how Eric had managed to do it so often for so long without getting caught. Then again, Liane had taken a load from each boy without even stirring in bed the other night. Once the lace panties were out of the way, Kyle reached down to caress the soft and warm pussy that promised to give him extreme pleasure. It wasn’t drenched in the mix of juices that had lubed his way inside the first time but Kyle knew it was wide enough for him not to even need that to enter. He still coated his dick with saliva anyways and drowning his hesitation in the memories from that other night he lined up his cock onto the entrance and pushed hard enough to get inside in one go. 

Kyle released a soft moan at the warm welcoming that Liane’s snatch gave him and that feeling completely erased whatever doubt he could have about this as he began to move inside, pounding with shallow but quick thrusts. Again, the woman’s body rocked softly onto the bed and that image was so hot that it emboldened Kyle to move away the upper part of her dress and free one of Liane’s breasts, which he kneaded maybe a bit harder than he should have because Ms. Cartman then frowned a bit and made a small sound of complain. Kyle softened his grip on the tit but the woman’s voice had sent a huge, searing shiver down his whole body which ended directly on his loins, making Kyle feel even quicker than before, the comings of an orgasm. The ginger pounded harder then and not even a minute after he was already trying to suppress a loud moan while his seed was being shot hard inside Ms. Cartman.

Still moving as he rode his orgasm down, Kyle finally let go of Liane’s breast to hold his body in place against the bed to not collapse over the woman. Panting hard, the red head finally pulled out and sat on the bed trying to recover.

“Had your fun?”

The voice almost made Kyle’s heart to stop. But the tone of it, venomous and cold as he had seldom ever heard was way worse. Eric was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his face resting on that neutral and hard expression he used as a stone mask and that, as Kyle’s knowledge of the fat boy went, it hid the makings of a murder.

“Dude… I…” Kyle stammered while climbing down from the bed as if it had suddenly caught fire. But before he could say anything else Eric had already stormed off. Kyle clumsily put on his pants and shot one last look at the woman in the bed. Lust had completely died and now there was only excruciating guilt.

With a hand on Eric’s door, Kyle hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to get inside and deal with whatever horror expected him there? He would have gladly tried to avoid it but he knew the answer even before he had done what he had just done. And the faint sounds coming from inside made it even clearer that he couldn’t just run away this time.

Eric was huddled on his bed, curled into a ball and obviously crying. That was certainly not the reaction Kyle had expected. He was waiting for a tantrum, shouting, screaming, a hard and well deserved fist on his face or maybe just the silent realization that his life was slipping away whenever Eric enacted his plan to kill him in revenge. Instead, the fat boy was silently choking on sobs as his body trembled like that other night when he confessed what Kyle was sure had been at least one of his three most well-guarded secrets.

And now not only the guilt was gnawing at Kyle’s insides. There was something else, something that ran deeper and hurt way more and he knew that it had awakened because seeing Eric in that state was something he had boasted to want several times before but inside he knew he would loathe forever. 

Kyle walked slowly to the bed and kneeled beside it, but this time it took him a lot to reach out for the other boy. He felt bad about it. Undeserving to touch Eric. But he couldn’t just go on knowing that the brunet was in pain “Eric listen…”

“Go away” Eric sobbed and curled up even more “Stop pretending you give a fuck about me. You only came here because there was some easy hole to dip your stupid jew dick in. You already did it so now just go away”

The hardest punch, not even if it knocked three of his teeth down, could have hurt more than those words. Because Kyle knew there was some truth to them. And for a moment he thought he should just go away. And never again come back. But this wasn’t just about his punishment anymore. Eric had confided in him, trusted him with some huge things of his life and given him already a proof that there were serious feelings inside that burly body that were solely for him. Kyle had betrayed that trust and now, even if he wasn’t forgiven, he wanted to at least mend the wound so that Eric wouldn’t hurt anymore “Yes, I was a huge asshole right now and yes, I had been thinking about it this whole week. But that’s not all. I didn’t come here tonight just to fuck your mother Cartman” He had spoken harshly though his rage was against himself “I genuinely had a great time with you, it’s just that what we did the other day… It fucking woke something in me…”

Eric then turned on the bed and shot a hurt look through eyes filled with tears “I told you to stop pretending. You don’t need to do that anymore. You’ve always hated my fucking guts and the only reason you’re even talking to me is because you want to cum into my mother’s ones again”

Kyle’s chest had tightened to the point it hurt to breathe “That’s not…”

“I really thought… It was stupid of me but I really thought something could happen between us” Eric hiccupped then and had to dab some tears off his eyes because they were completely blurring his sight “I really have feelings Kahl… For you… And when you kissed me… I thought that meant something for you…”

Kyle’s head was completely overwhelmed with grief and the only thing he managed to do, the only thing he could think of that could placate that suffering at least a bit, was to dive down and press his lips against Eric’s. It was a sudden, harsh and almost brutish kiss, desperate with the need to know that Eric would smile again because by then Kyle already knew he needed that sight in his life. Eric’s first reaction was to try pushing Kyle away, his lips clamped shut, but the ginger wouldn’t budge and the pressure inside Eric was so much that he exploded into a loud cry that was only muffled when he replied to the kiss with the same desperation Kyle felt as his fat arms were wrapped around Kyle in an impossibly tight grip.

Neither of them had any idea of how long that kiss lasted but it must have been long enough for their bodies to break it in the search of some precious air. Eric’s grip on Kyle wasn’t released though and instead was met with one from Kyle himself as he collapsed onto Eric matching the fat boy’s sobs.

It could have been hours, or maybe just a minute, but it took them both a while to calm down enough to at least start breathing a bit more normally. Eric finally eased his hug and Kyle fell to his side, wiping tears off his eyes to look at the heavy brunet “I’m sorry…”

“You could have waked me up and ask me to join you at least…” Eric replied sniffling.

“You kinda never asked your mom either…” The ginger rebutted.

Eric bit his lip and rolled his eyes “Touche… Or more like Douche…” He scoffed a bit but then looked down and his face turned sad again “Kahl I…”

“It meant something” Kyle interrupted him “A lot actually… I haven’t kissed many people before but… Even if I had, that night and just now… Those were the first really meaningful kisses I ever gave…”

The fat brunet looked into Kyle’s eyes with the same scared but hopeful expression he had shown last weekend. Then he scoffed and laughed while his eyes teared up a bit more “Fuck you Kahl… That was fucking gay…”

“You’re gay” Kyle chuckled too, feeling his heart a million times lighter at the sight of that smile.

“Bi actually…” Eric replied and leaned forward for a kiss which was quickly replied too “I don’t blame you though…” Kyle looked at him puzzled “About mehm… She’s not that popular with everyone in town for nothing. I know she’s hot and people always want to fuck her…”

“Well, you know what they say… The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree” Kyle replied with a sly smile.

Eric looked surprised at the ginger and his cheeks went from rosy to fiery red in a second before he looked away a bit sheepishly “Do you… Can we like… Be a thing? Like go out and stuff… Nothing fancy or too rushed and we can keep it a secret if you want, I know what kind of idiots the guys can be and…” 

Kyle cut Eric’s rambling with a kiss, a firm but tender kiss that seemed to serve well as an answer. Still he smiled at Eric and nodded when they broke the kiss “This whole thing is… Well, it’s a lot still so we’ll take it slow okay?”

Eric looked happier than Kyle had ever seen him and he nodded with a huge smile as he scooted further into the bed “Would it be too fast if I asked you to sleep in my bed tonight?”

Kyle chuckled and shook his head, getting inside the covers and pulling them over both of them “Kinda, but I’ll let it slide for tonight…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jeesh Eric… What’s gotten into you?” Butters stepped aside to not be trampled over by the large brunet who was walking in circles with a face that showed he wasn’t listening to the other.

“Hey guys” Kyle appeared at the lockers waving his hand to his friends “How are… Whoa!” He exclaimed when Eric grabbed his arm and literally dragged him away from the others “Hey! What are you doing dude!” Finally Eric released him and Kyle rubbed at his wrist where the husky boy had squeezed a bit too hard. Then he scoffed and smirked a bit “Eric… If you wanted your welcome kiss you could have just asked. You’re not getting it here anyways, the others are watching…” But his light tone died away when he actually looked at Eric’s face who was looking around with an unhinged expression “Eric. What’s happening? You look like a madman”

Eric rummaged into his pocket and shoved something into Kyle’s hand “This”

Kyle frowned a bit and looked at the small plastic tube-like thing “Dude what’s…” Then he turned it over and saw the tiny receptacle with two pink lines on it. His brows furrowed deeper when he realized it was a pregnancy test “Where did you get this?”

“Mom” Eric almost whispered but the tone and urgency in his voice made something nasty crawl inside Kyle’s stomach “This morning I went to the bathroom after mom and this was in the trash”

Kyle’s heart felt like petrifying and at the same time it started to beat with a panicked speed “WHAT?!!! Eric this… Fuck!” He looked again at the test, now with trembling hands “You know what this means? Fucking hell Eric!”

“No shit” Eric gritted his teeth visibly about to burst.

Kyle finally really looked at his friend who was trembling and hyperventilating as if the oxygen in the room had suddenly dropped. The ginger felt a pang inside his chest and wanted to hug Eric but by now there were too many eyes on them and he tried to defuse the tension “Maybe it’s just from one of the other guys. I mean, dude… She kinda fucks the entire town each month…” Again there was that dark and both dangerous but sad look on Eric’s eyes which broke his manic state for a second and Kyle felt even worse “I meant…”

“Fuck I know what you meant!” Eric snapped and then closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeper and slower “I’m… Sorry. It’s just that… Kahl… I don’t…”

“I know Eric” Kyle was dying to hug and kiss Eric to calm him down. Or do anything else than stand there having a meltdown in the middle of the school’s hallway “But wait… Didn’t you say she had her tubes tied?”

Eric rubbed at his face and exhaled loudly “She did! But I looked it up coming here and people say that sometimes, in some extremely rare cases, women with their tubes tied still can get pregnant” The chubby brunet bit his lip hard until it turned white and chuckled sarcastically “It’s like a chance in one million and it had to happen to us... “

“It still may not be ours Eric…” Kyle started but was interrupted by Eric’s steely gaze.

“I’ve been cumming inside my mother twice a week for the last half year Kahl. And you did it too like at least ten times!” He was breathing hard again and his voice was strained “No matter how many other guys she fucked we’re the ones who have more chances of being the father…”

“Well, technically you’re the one with most chances…” Kyle said almost in a murmur and again Eric looked at him with a hard frown “Dude, look, what I’m saying is that we’re still not sure and panicking over it will not solve this problem. What we have to do is keep our cool and try to gather as much info as we can to look for a solution okay?”

Eric exhaled again and rolled his eyes but nodded “Sure, whatever…” Then he sighed and looked again at Kyle, this time with a softer glance “I’m dying to kiss you…”

Kyle couldn’t help but to smile a bit at that and the horrible sensation in his stomach was quelled a bit by a warm fuzzy feeling on his chest. Even if he looked and talked calm he was very nervous too but knowing Eric he was sure the other needed some reassurance now so he had to be strong “Me too dude… Look, we can eat fast at lunch and then go to the AV room okay? It will be empty at that hour and I guess you still have the key right?” Eric nodded and a faint smile crawled on his lips as well at the prospect of what they could do there “It’s settled then. Try to hold on these couple of hours and then we’ll see what we can do about this problem”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragging his feet across the driveway Eric felt a bit calmer than that morning but still he was dreading whatever he and Kyle would have to do to solve their problem. If they ever found a solution that is. He at least wished to have a bit more time to prepare himself. Eric knew that wish was stupid the moment he got inside and saw his mother sitting on the couch with the kind of unreadable expression that he always used whenever something big was happening inside him. Must have been something that ran in the family after all.

“Eric, sweetie, could you sit here with me for a while? I need to talk with you” Liane’s voice was calm and still Eric couldn’t help but to feel anxious and starting to be like he had earlier. The fat boy sat reluctantly beside his mother and looked anywhere else than her until she spoke again “This morning I found out that I’m pregnant Eric…” He looked at her trying to appear surprised but actually looking terrified “Yes, I know that it’s very odd since I told you that I had sterilized myself years ago. But sometimes it happens, that’s why it's always better to take some more precautions, at least sometimes” She looked a bit sternly at her son then “Do you know why I’m telling you this?”

“Because you don’t want me getting some random bitch preggo at school or something?” Eric tried his best to sound nonchalant and a bit tired, as if nothing about that conversation concerned him the slightest. But somehow seeing his mother this serious made him know that it wasn’t working. And that everything was about to explode to the seven hells.

Liane then did something that shocked Eric. She chuckled and ruffled his hair “Well, unless you have the stamina and sex drive of a bull, which I kinda think you do, I know you wouldn’t be doing ‘random bitches at school like you say’. Not when you unload so much and so often in me”

Eric felt something crack inside his mind. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on the artificial gravity and he was now floating in space, only that the gravity would be the whole reality and he was now floating in complete madness “You… Know?...” He faintly managed to articulate.

“It doesn’t take a genius to understand it sweetums” Liane scoffed with a slight smile on her lips “When I’m with other people I always make them use condoms. Sterilized or not you can still catch a disease if you don’t” She frowned a bit now “Which has probably saved you from getting one since you were that reckless…” Liane rolled her eyes and continued “So waking up at least a couple times a week without my clothes and with my vagina filled with someone’s cum must mean that you would have done it”

The fat brunet felt his chest tightening dangerously and his heartbeat was so fast that he couldn’t register it. Everything in his body seemed to be sweating and ice cold at the same time. He looked completely pale and more terrified than ever before “Mom… I… Mom…” He babbled but he didn’t seem able to say anything coherent.

Liane sighed and hugged her son tight, feeling him trembling “Shhhh Poopsie… It’s okay…”

Eric was breathing hard but the closeness with his mother, that warm and tender embrace and her always soothing voice seemed to crush his anxiety attack and he finally managed to look up at her “Mom I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… I should have never taken advantage of you like that…”

“Well you’re very right about that” Liane half scolded him but still sounding calm and reassuring “You should have asked me for it. I hope you never do that to anyone else. Sex is beautiful but rape is not Eric”

Eric nodded vigorously. For someone who had always gotten what he wanted and that rarely felt remorse for what he did he was now feeling quite horrible. Maybe he would have even preferred his mother to be mad at him. That thought froze him for a second and he looked puzzled at his mother “You knew the whole time?”

“I’ve known for around five months” Liane nodded “So yeah. Unless you started earlier and just got careless around that time…”

Eric shook his head and gulped “No, I just started then… But if you knew why you never stopped me? Or said anything?” The husky boy then looked horrified again “You were awake the whole time?”

Liane chuckled again and shook her head “No… I told you I just realized about it for the mess you left behind… And because that would explain the so vivid sex dreams I started to have about you…”

“You got wet dreams about me?” Eric asked between shocked, smug and amused.

“You are the one who actually made them true” Liane scoffed matching his smugness and that made Eric blush and look away “I never said anything because I never thought it was an actually bad thing. If you had this urge and couldn’t sate with your hand or some toys then I prefer you experiment with me in a safer environment rather than being out there having who knows who ruining your life just for an orgasm” She went serious again then and Eric started to feel nervous once more “Though even in here what you did had repercussions… Maybe should have talked about it sooner with you and made you understand what could happen…”

“So… Are you sure I’m the father?” Eric asked in a faint voice, almost a whimper.

“Like I said, I haven’t been with any other man without protection…” Liane shrugged.

Eric bit his lip then and started to tap the floor with his foot until it became so hard that Liane had to put her hand on his knee to stop him. Eric’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts that collided one with another. He knew nothing would alleviate what he had done and he could go with it as if nothing more was involved. Or no one else. But he knew it wasn’t that easy. Things were never that easy for him. 

Though telling his mother about Kyle could completely mess up the ginger’s life and Eric absolutely loathed that idea. He actually loved Kyle and yes, he had been stupid enough to get him involved in this whole mess, but he didn’t want to further ruin him. On the other hand though, if the baby ended up being a green eyed ginger even his mother would get suspicious about it and her and other people finding out later rather than trying to control the situation now would be worse. Besides, if Kyle had a child, Eric had no right to hide it from him or from his mother.

Finally Eric tried to muster all his resolve and took a deep breath “Mom… There’s something you probably don’t know…” He felt his voice falter again so he cleared his throat “The um…. The baby… It might not be mine… It might be… Kyle’s…”

Now it was Liane’s turn to look aghast “What?!”

“The thing is…” Eric was looking again at the floor and truly felt that death, not matter how painful, would be better than being there and saying what he had to say “So… I did started um… Fucking you on my own… But then… Well I got… Kyle started to join me on it…” He tried to look up but his own shame acted like a wall against it “It didn’t start until around a month or so I swear!” He quickly added as if that could mitigate how much he had wronged his mother.

Liane bit her lip in thought for a moment and then asked collected “It was just Kyle? Or did you have all your friends taking their turn with me?”

That wording made Eric feel way worse about everything than how he had until now “Just Kyle. I swear” He felt himself starting to sob “I wasn’t using just using you… I do love you mom… And just invited Kyle because I… Trust in him…”

“But aren’t you?...” Liane put her two index fingers together.

“You know about that?!!” Eric choked on his sobs and the shock hit him again. Maybe his mother was way sharper than he had expected.

“Well yes. That was even more obvious” Liane giggled a bit “You really think I didn’t caught how you two have been looking at each other for a while now? Or haven’t heard you two making out in your room when he comes for a sleepover?”

Eric felt relief washing over him and wasn’t entirely sure about where it came from. But somehow his mother being aware of so much about his life both saved him from awkward explanations later and also told him that his mother cared about him more than what he had thought before “Yeah… We’re kinda… Together… Not as boyfriends though, just… I don’t know. Not yet at least”

Liane looked up in thought then “That’s weird then… Because why would you keep paying me your night visits and bring along your lover when you already have him for that?”

Eric’s eyes widened and he blushed deeper than before that day “We… Haven’t done that… To each other…” The fat boy looked down and sighed “I really want to but… I don’t know. Somehow it felt easier to keep doing what I was already doing and bring him along…”

“You need to talk to him about that. If he’s with you I bet he also wants that too” Liane hugged Eric again “Don’t you think I’m not mad about this though. I mean, having you doing it was okay but to bring someone else you really should have asked me. Promise you won’t ever do something like that again, to me or to anyone else”

Eric wiped the tears off his face and nodded “I promise mom. That was stupid of me…”

“Eric…” Liane looked a bit worried now “You realize that things got way more complicated now right? If this baby isn’t yours…” Eric nodded with a look of despair in his eyes “You need to bring Kyle over, tomorrow, and we all have to talk about this”

The chubby brunet nodded again “I will mom. I’m really sorry…”

“At least it’s not something without a solution” Liane sighed smiling at him “We have a couple actually. But we have to discuss them… Now go upstairs and wait for dinner” Eric sniffled still feeling bad about this whole thing but not as hopeless. He kissed his mother’s cheek and walked to his room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There you are!” Kyle smiled at Eric while they walked down the street towards the school. He looked quite animated, more than he should have considering his situation, but Kyle had spent a good part of the last night researching and thinking on ways to get out of their predicament and was confident in that they could achieve it “Listen, I found out at least three options for us. And even without them, I found out that women who undergo the same surgery as your mother sometimes display hormonal disorders that can make even a pregnancy test fail so…” He stopped talking when he saw that his words seemed to not even reach the fat boy beside him “What’s with that face? Something happened last night?”

Eric did look quite defeated and pensive, almost sad. He looked up at Kyle and sighed “Mom knows... “

Kyle had been so into explaining the good news to Eric that it took him a couple of seconds to realize what Eric was talking about “Shit… Eric you… Fuck, did you tell her?”

Eric frowned a bit and rolled his eyes “She figured out the part about me fucking her for months on her own” He sounded tired and a bit angry but then his eyes went watery “So yeah, I confirmed it to her. What else could I do?” Eric sighed again “And then I told her about you too…”

That made Kyle actually freeze and his mind ceased to function for a little moment. Slowly then something began to boil inside him and it came out in the form of anger “Fuck! Why? Why did you tell her everything?!! What? You got caught so you had to drag someone else with you too?! You got scared and threw me under the bus?!”

Eric looked really hurt for a second and then shoved Kyle away and flipped him off “Fuck you Kahl! You’re an asshole!” He gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly, starting to get angry too “She already knew a lot and she wasn’t even mad. But I was! I was mad at myself for doing what I did and at you too for not stopping me and…” Eric wanted to stomp or punch something, he wanted to scream and break but he could just whisper furiously “Can’t you see how bad this whole thing was? I fucking raped my mother! And you did too! And we kept doing it!” Then a nervous laughter fit took over him and finally Eric collapsed to the floor “And she’s not even mad! She’s not fucking mad… She just said I should have asked her first…”

Kyle felt Eric’s words like a punch to the stomach and his anger quickly turned into something far worse that made his throat seem to close. But when Eric fell down something, an instinct maybe, made him get down fast and grab Eric in an hurry to see if he was okay. The fat boy was crying now and Kyle did his best to cover him from prying eyes as his own heart felt like giving up. In the heat of the moment, spurred by Eric’s smirk and gentle words of encouragement Kyle had never even stopped to think what he was doing. What it actually meant to go at night over to that room and sate his teen urges on that sleeping woman. Now though there was no escape from it and soon enough tears of his own were falling over Eric “Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck… Shit Eric… I’m…”

Eric shook his head as he stopped crying and tried to wipe off his tears “It’s done…” The fat boy took a deep breath and looked away “She was thinking the whole time I was the only one, that the baby was surely mine… But what if it isn’t? It wouldn’t have been fair Kahl… I had to tell her… What we did was bad enough to add even more lies to it. I swear I would never do anything to harm you on purpose. You know what I feel for you…”

That was a stab straight at his heart and Kyle cursed himself again for making Eric feel even worse when he was supposed to not be so distrusting since they had started to go out “I know… Shit Eric… I know… I’m sorry”

The chubby brunet sniffled again and stood up, straightening his clothes and trying his best to put on a neutral face “Mom wants to talk. The three of us together. Tonight”

Kyle felt his legs faltering and had to grab Eric’s shoulder for purchase “Okay…” He tried to sound calm but inside his mind was screaming in hellish panic as they walked the rest of the way in complete silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down Eric’s driveway Kyle felt like going down death row. Something awful awaited him on the other side of that wooden door. At least he wasn’t alone. The fat brunet walked beside him looking completely appalled, his head down and not uttering a single word. Kyle had never seen Eric like that. When they finally got inside, Liane was already waiting for them on the couch and Kyle realized how immensely not ready he was for this. They moved closer and sat on one side of the couch, trying to squeeze together to put as much distance between them and Ms. Cartman as possible.

Liane seemed to find this amusing and chuckled “You don’t need to be afraid boys, it’s not like I bite. You’ve already done way bolder things way closer to me after all…”

Kyle squeaked at that, muttering a jumbled apology, his eyes averting completely the woman beside him. The shame of what he had done was eating him inside and Kyle felt like he was going to explode from the nerves. 

Eric was completely still at his side. It was as if everything had abandoned his body, leaving only an empty shell.

Liane shook her head and sighed “It’s good that you understand how serious this whole thing is. What you both did was not just dangerous and foolish but completely wrong and I hope the idea won’t cross your minds ever again” 

“I’m sorry mom…” Eric quietly mumbled as Kyle felt at the verge of crying.

“I know” Liane nodded and smiled at them gently “I’m glad that you’re both sorry about it but we have to discuss something now and you both need to be strong and clear of mind. Shame and regret had its time, now you gotta really own up to what you did”

Kyle dabbed at his eyes and nodded “How can we help?”

Ms. Cartman took a deep breath, looking at how both boys had grabbed each other’s hands as a reflex, probably not even noticing it “Well, before even caring about who put this baby in my belly I need to decide if I’m gonna have it or not. And for that I need your thoughts on it” The boys looked at her perplexed and she half smiled “Yes, that is an option of course. It’s not like I’m forced to carry this pregnancy until it’s term but I am a bit divided as to what really do”

“That’s absolutely your decision ma’am” Kyle said resolute.

“Actually it’s not. It takes two people to make a baby and one of you is the father. It wouldn’t be right of me to decide this on my own” Liane shook her head and smiled again “That’s why we’re here. This is not about punishment, but about responsibility” She looked at their hands again “How serious are you about being together?”

Kyle and Eric looked at each other as if it were the first time they saw one another. Neither of them had actually thought about it. Maybe Eric had his fantasies but being with Kyle had been mostly an unreachable dream to him for so long that he hadn’t really thought about the future.

Still, he was sure of what his heart wanted and he spoke sternly “I love Kyle. With all my heart. And if he wants, I will be with him until I die”

Kyle’s mouth went ajar and the warm feeling in his chest grew until it seemed it would rip open his body and flood the room. He squeezed Eric’s hand and smiled then, feeling infected by Eric’s resolve “I don’t know if it’s love since this is too new to me but… I’ve spent nearly all my life near Eric and I really don’t want that to end. Never”

For a brief moment, both boys even forgot why they were there and why those words had been said since their excitement about thinking of taking their thing to a whole new and definite level had taken over them.

Liane took them away from that with a small chuckle “Since that first day when I dropped Eric at the kindergarten and he went straight towards you Kyle I knew you would have something that people rarely ever have…” The boys looked at her still with a dazed smile and she replied in kind “So here’s what we could do. I could have this baby and raise him or her in here but only if you both help me do it and when you’re of enough age and have enough to provide for the child, you would take it as your own. Does that sound good for you?”

They looked at her completely shocked and Kyle said concerned “But we’re just thirteen! We can’t have a baby!”

“You should’ve thought about that before unloading yourselves inside a woman several times” Liane scolded him but then smiled again “Of course you are too young and I really hope you stay together forever but even that might change in the future. Though we have to make a choice now and you have to swear that if this baby is born you will take responsibility for it. I tied my tubes for a reason and even if sometimes I have thought of giving Eric a little sibling this is a completely different situation” The boys looked a bit terrified again and Liane said reassuringly “You won’t be alone of course. Like I said, I will raise the baby as my own since well, it actually is… But you do have to be there at every step and make sure you don’t make the same mistakes I did…”

“You wouldn’t be alone this time either mom…” Eric said gently and Kyle felt both swooned and encouraged by the brunet’s more tender side like the night when this all began.

“Now I know this is quite a lot for you boys to decide just like that so you have some days to think about it” Liane said “But you can’t take too long since there is a period where I could get an abortion done if you decide it’s too much for you” She stood up and smiled again at the boys “I take it you’re gonna stay tonight Kyle? You both have a lot to talk about after all”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During dinner that night, both boys looked gloomy and neither of them touched their food, which for Eric it was something no one would have ever thought possible. They seemed to be immersed too much into their own thoughts and not even the brief happiness at their earlier confessions and kind of vows appeared to be present. Liane looked concerned at both of them “Boys, I know you have a big decision over you at the moment and it is a bit too much to take in right now. But you can’t let that put you down. The baby’s matter aside, you still have each other and should be celebrating that instead”

Eric looked over to Kyle and a faint smile appeared on his face as he reached for the ginger’s hand “You’re right mom… I have waited for this a long time but still…”

The fat brunet sighed and Kyle squeezed his hand softly trying to comfort him “It’s not like we can just escape from thinking about what we have to do. About our responsibility…”

“Big choices were never taken right when the head is too clouded by worry” Liane smiled at them putting her plate aside “If you’re not gonna have dinner then we should move from here and do something to ease up your minds for tonight at least”

Eric nodded and took a single fry before putting his plate aside as well “I don’t know if I’m in the mood for playing or something…”

“Well, you said that there are some things you haven’t done yet right? As a couple I mean” Ms. Cartman smirked a bit now and both boys blushed looking at each other.

“But we don’t… I mean, we’re not sure how…” Kyle said in a shy tone.

“We do know _how_ ” Eric rolled his eyes “It’s just that… Well I at least am nervous about it because it’s a big deal to do it with Kahl…” Kyle smiled warmly at that.

“I think I could help with that” Liane chirped up and the boys looked at her a bit puzzled “You both felt comfortable, or at least bold enough, to do it with me right? How about I help you get comfortable with each other instead?”

“Mehm!!” Eric blushed so hard that his round face seemed to be about to explode “You’re not talking about?!...”

“Exactly what I think you’re thinking poopsie” Liane winked an eye at her son “It would not be the first time I initiate someone into sex and you already have experience at least doing it to me so it should be a piece of cake to get you two going for each other” The boys looked embarrassed and nervous but also it was obvious that the idea had settled more than well with their ever present desire. Ms. Cartman stood up and smiled again at them “Don’t worry. We won’t do anything either of you don’t want and I’ll make sure that you both have a great time”

The meek way in which the boys followed Liane up to her room didn’t reflect at all the fire that was brimming inside them. The prospect of not only having sex again with the woman who had been giving them so much pleasure for a while already but also to have sex with each other for the first time was enough to leave them in a state of quiet but also very excited expectancy. Ms. Cartman sat on her bed and smiled at the boys when they reached the room “Why don’t you take a seat here so we can talk about what we’ll do? I’m sure your imagination will have already given you a great idea of what you want to do but maybe we should see if you both are up for it right?”

“Huh… What else than ‘everything’ there is?” Eric scoffed though he looked quite bashful “Because I wanna do everything”

“That’s very broad sweetums” Liane chuckled “Are you sure you want to do everything from plain vanilla topping to extreme S&M slave bottoming and more? Because from what I know you have only done the former and some things may not end up being up your alley”

“I’m not sure about some stuff…” Kyle added but then smirked at Eric “But if you’re so open to everything I would love to see you on all fours begging in the most submissive way…”

Eric rolled his eyes but a little smile adorned his lips “Yeah yeah… I get it. But yes, I wanna at least try stuff…”

“Very well then. We should start with the basics” Liane nodded and tugged at Eric’s shirt “Off with the clothes” Eric nodded and took off his shirt but somehow was feeling embarrassed even after all what they had done before while Kyle just remained there not moving. Liane scoffed and began taking off her own clothes.

“Whoa! Mehm! What are you doing?” Eric asked a bit alarmed.

“You didn’t think I was just gonna sit and watch while you boys have fun together right?” Liane chuckled, her shirt had gone and she unbuckled her bra.

“I thought it was mostly about giving us some pointers and stuff…” Kyle added quietly.

“You boys don’t want me to participate? I thought that it would be easier if I did so you would feel comfortable like the times you did me…” Ms. Cartman sounded a bit disappointed but smiled again “It’s fine if you don’t want though…” 

She began to put on her bra again but was stopped by Eric’s hand “No mom!” He was blushing hard but his eyes were filled with desire “It’s okay by me… Like you said, it would be better…” He looked over to Kyle who had his eyes fixed on the woman’s breasts. Eric scoffed then “Seems like Kahl agrees…”

By the time they were all naked, Eric and Kyle were already rock hard and eager to begin, thought their demeanor was timid again. They had sex in front of each other many times but now it was as if it was the first time they even saw each other naked. Liane caught that and made them sit next to each other on the bed “I’m sure you’ll have already kissed right?” The boys nodded “Well, that’s a good way to start all this, so go on, start making out and in no time you’ll be moving to way better things”

Eric scoffed a bit and leaned to his side so he could kiss Kyle who replied to it without hesitation. Their hands reaching for the other’s body almost on their own as they had done many times before. Now though, they both gasped into the kiss when they felt warm and expert hands on their dicks, stroking softly. They broke the kiss just for a second, looking between surprised and hugely aroused to Liane who was jacking them off with a nice slow pace. Eric pulled Kyle closer again and they began making out more passionately. 

“I see that you’re both thawing off pretty well” Liane said stopping for a moment to caress the head of the boys’ cocks, making them moan into each other’s mouths “How about you take it further?” She grabbed their hands and guided them to one another’s cocks. They quickly resumed what she had been doing then not breaking their making out even for a moment.

Kyle was becoming visibly more agitated and then suddenly pulled out, grabbing Eric’s hand over his groin to make him stop “Wait dude I’m close!”

Eric frowned a bit but let go of Kyle “Why did you stopped me? If you were close you should have let me keep going!”

“I don’t want it to end so soon” Kyle rolled his eyes.

“We can do it many more times later if you just cum now” Eric kinda pouted but still kissed Kyle’s cheek “Need a breather?” Kyle nodded and gave Eric’s lips a quick peck.

“You’re doing really well. I thought it would take you a lot more to even get to be close…” Liane was looking at the boys with an approving smile “Maybe you could try something else already”

“Kyle owes my balls a good sucking” Eric smirked.

“Really?” Kyle gave the fat boy a tired look.

“We’re gonna get there eventually right? Why not doing it already?” Eric chuckled smugly but there was again that hint of hope in his smile.

“That’s a great next step indeed” Liane agreed “But it’s always nice to return these kind of favors poopsie” Kyle shot a smug grin to Eric who just rolled his eyes “And the best way to do it is at the same time”

“If that’s how we’re doing it then I have no problem with paying you up for that bet” Kyle said trying to sound aloof but not quite well masking his excitement.

“You boys need to lay down fully on the bed” Liane said sitting at the edge of it “On your side would be best for your first time. Sweetums, turn over and put your head towards the end of the bed, Kyle you go the opposite way” They both did as told and laid with their heads right next to each other’s groins “Now a good blowjob can only be achieved with practice so don’t feel bad if you feel awkward right now, you’ll get to do it very well if you follow some simple tips: Mind your teeth, you’re both boys so you know how sensitive dicks are so be careful with those sharp things. Breathe with your nose, never try to breathe with your mouths or hold your breath because it’ll feel awful. Pay attention to your partner’s reactions, moans, groans and gasps are what will tell that you’re doing a good job. And don’t feel afraid to use your hands to help, keep the contact with the other and try to make the whole thing more than just putting a cock in your mouth”

“Mehm, I know you’re trying to help but it’s not like we’re taking a test at the end of the semester” Eric scoffed.

“I don’t mind the advice” Kyle shrugged.

“You need to learn not to be so cocky Eric” Liane chuckled “Besides, who said that you won’t be evaluated?” 

Eric snickered and rolled his eyes to then concentrate his eyes onto what he had been dreaming with for a long time. He shot a quick glance to Kyle who was clearly preparing himself to go ahead. Eric smirked and licked his lips before tracing his tongue all over the head of Kyle’s cock, making the ginger lose his concentration and shudder in pleasure. Eric glanced at Kyle, pleased to see that reaction but the red head didn’t give him time to gloat because he moved forward then, completely engulfing Eric’s cock in one go. The fat boy moaned hard at that but his body spurred him then to do the same and he also took Kyle’s dick into his mouth. Obviously they had no experience doing this and whatever they had learned about it had been from porn videos so they went a bit clumsy at each other at first, moving tentatively but also fast and almost hungrily, their arousal commanding them to give each other every ounce of pleasure they could produce.

Eric, almost instinctively, found a nice pace quickly, making sure that his tongue would be pressed against Kyle’s cock all the time right over the most sensitive parts of it. But he was soon thrown off a bit when Kyle, without even being prompted to, let go of Eric’s cock and went directly for his balls, taking each into his mouth for a while, rolling them inside and suckling softly. Eric replied by sucking onto Kyle faster and harder then, his own pleasure needing Kyle’s too to build a very quick orgasm. Kyle went back to Eric’s cock at that and both boys sucked at each other’s’ cocks almost desperately until Kyle couldn’t take it anymore and shot everything he had into Eric’s mouth, making the fat boy to reach his limit too and release into Kyle’s throat.

Eric drank everything Kyle gave him before letting go of the dick in his mouth. On the other hand, it was obviously the first time Kyle even tasted cum so having a full load being shot directly into his mouth proved to be a bit too much and he coughed a bit, cum trickling down the side of his mouth and into his chin as he pulled away. Eric laughed then but stopped when Kyle shot him an angry look while trying to dab the cum off his mouth. The brunet moved quickly and licked Kyle’s chin then to end on a kiss over the ginger’s lips, cleaning his lover off his own seed.

Soft moans distracted the boys from each other and they turned to see Ms. Cartman. with her legs spread apart, one hand on a breast and the other slowly massaging her clit. Eric raised an eyebrow and scoffed “Mehm… You were jacking off to us doing a 69?”

Liane smiled at her son and licked the fingers that had been down between her legs “Of course. You both looked so nice and hot pleasuring each other… I couldn’t help it”

Not sure from where but a sudden boldness assaulted Kyle and he smirked “Sorry if we made you feel left out…”

Eric chuckled and got closer to his mother “You said you wanted to participate right?”

Liane caught her son by surprise and kissed him softly but deeply before smiling “Are you guy ready for another go? It’s been some days since you were in me…”

Eric looked dazed for a bit but then looked at Kyle who seemed equally surprised but also amused. The ginger nodded and Eric fondled one of his mother’s breast “Who do you want?”

“How did you settle it before?” Liane traced a finger all over from Eric’s nipple to his cock which was already getting hard again.

“We took turns” Kyle replied moving closer and hugging Eric from behind.

The fat brunet turned his head to kiss Kyle “I went first last time so it’s your turn” 

Kyle kissed him back as Liane moved further onto the bed, laying down and spreading her legs “I’m more than ready then”

The red head let go of Eric and crawled towards Liane who wrapped her legs around him, pulling the boy closer. Kyle didn’t hesitate and entered her softly but in one deep move and began thrusting slowly. Liane smiled at him and took one of his hands, guiding it to her left breast while ushering Eric close to do the same with the other. Eric instead went down and started suckling on his mother’s tit, making her clench around Kyle who groaned at the feeling.

Eric began to jack off, feeling way too aroused by the scene to not do anything but that wasn’t enough “Hurry up Kahl… I wanna be inside too”

“Don’t hurry me dude” Kyle frowned a bit annoyed “I never hurry you”

“Boys, there’s no need to fight” Liane said in between moans “While Kyle is in me, you could be inside him sweetums. If you’re up for it Kyle?”

The ginger stopped his movements and bit his lips while looking at Eric’s cock. Then he nodded softly “Yeah… But go slow you hear me? I never had anything… Well....”

“Don’t worry Kahl” Eric smirked “I’ll take good care of that fine piece of ass you have” He kissed Kyle’s cheek and moved to kneel behind him. Uncountable times Eric had dreamed with this moment, but never even in his wildest dreams he could have imagined that it would happen like this. Slowly, almost reverently, Eric grabbed Kyle’s ass, kneading on the cheeks softly, parting them enough to reveal the pink pucker he would deflower. That thought almost made him cum right there but he took a deep breath, coated his dick with saliva and then lined it up with Kyle’s ass “Relax yourself Kahl. It might hurt at first but I won’t hurt you okay? If it’s too much just tell me and I’ll pull out”

Again, like that first time in this very room, Eric’s words came out reassuring and warm, making Kyle trust in him without hesitation. He nodded and tried his best to concentrate on the warmth pulsating a bit around his cock instead of the fears that wanted to take a hold of his mind. The pressure on his ass didn’t let place to either of those though as Eric pushed his cock slowly but surely inside in short shallow thrusts meant to deal with the resistance. Kyle groaned obviously in pain and Eric stopped with almost the whole length of his cock inside “Just a little more Kahl, honey… Then the pain will go away when I’m fully inside”

Kyle scoffed, his eyes shut tight “You really think this is the best time to start calling me pet names?” The ginger groaned again and tried to move, making the rest of Eric’s rod to enter him “Fuck… It looked thick and felt thick on my mouth but shit Eric… You do have a fat fucking cock”

Eric smirked between proud and smug as he hugged Kyle from behind, pressing his whole body against the smaller one “Regretting having me as your first?”

Kyle finally opened his eyes and turned his head the best he could to give a peck on Eric’s lips “Never” 

Eric smiled warmly now “Let me know when you’re ready” Kyle nodded and tried to move into Liane again but the feeling in his ass and Eric’s body almost pinning him down against Ms. Cartman didn’t allow him much freedom. The brunet noticed that and backed away a bit “Let me…” He pulled a bit back and then pushed forward, taking Kyle’s body with his effectively pumping into him and making Kyle do the same into his mother.

“Good call sweetums” Liane smiled “Kyle, just let Eric’s movements to guide you”

The red head nodded and held himself onto the bed, leaving his hips free to be moved by Eric who began thrusting at a nice soft pace. With each thrust Kyle could feel his ass stretched by Eric’s fat cock and a weird mix of pleasure and tingling inside that he had never felt before but that after the first few pumps he knew he would love to feel it more often. 

“Shit Kahl… You’re so tight… It feels so good inside you…” Eric moaned while speeding up his pounding, making Kyle to move inside Liane faster and deeper too.

Between the pleasure around his dick and the one he was now undeniably getting from his ass, Kyle couldn’t help but to approach to an orgasm faster than he had ever done. He wanted to speak out, to tell Eric to slow down and let him take a breather but the only thing he could muster were loud moans and grunts that were matched by Eric’s who was now pounding faster and harder than before. Kyle tried to hold it but it was just too much and crying out Eric’s name, he began cumming inside Liane. Eric pounded onto him almost savagely then and quickly came too, this time actually pinning Kyle against his mother as his cum filled the ginger’s insides.

Kyle was completely exhausted and spent, and he would have gladly stayed there, not moving at all, pressed between two warm bodies, relishing in the afterglow of the biggest orgasm of his life, if not for the small issue that he was having serious trouble to breathe “Dude! Get off me!”

Eric, who had collapsed on top of him and was in a complete haze after his release, grunted a bit and shook his head, finally realizing what was happening before quickly pulling out and off Kyle. The ginger protested at that and Eric bit his lip “Sorry… Are you okay?” He looked down onto Kyle’s ass where a bit of his cum was oozing out and he caressed softly one cheek “Did it hurt too much?”

Kyle pulled out from Liane who was lying there still enjoying her orgasm “Kinda… At first it was a lot but then I got used to it…”

Eric pulled Kyle into a hug and kissed him “Are you gonna be my little bottom bitch?”

Kyle clouted the back of Eric’s head and smirked “Wait until I get to fuck you and then we’ll see who becomes who’s bitch…”

“Kyle does have a point there” They heard Liane saying and looked over at her to see her smiling “He is quite good with his dick. But I guess I still gotta try yours poopsie” She scoffed “While awake of course” The boys chuckled and she sat on the bed, moving closer to then caress their cheeks “Are you feeling better now?”

Kyle nodded smiling “Yes. Thank you for all this… And I apologize again for what happened…” His face went serious again.

But Liane shook her head and gave both boys a peck on their lips “All that is over okay? For now enjoy what we did” 

Eric then let go of Kyle and stood up, walking towards the door. The ginger looked at him puzzled “Where are you going?”

“All this fucking was great for the gloom and all but now I’m fucking starving…” The fat boy replied and walked down to the kitchen while Liane and Kyle chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So there you have it. That’s how you were conceived and pretty much how your father and I got together” The fat man’s face was lit with a smile filled of nostalgia and happiness.

The chunky teen in front of him didn’t share the same feeling apparently since his own face showed more confusion than anything “So mom is my mom but you’re not my brother who adopted me as a father because mom had me with another guy?… And Kyle is not just my adoptive father, he could be my actual father?...”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it” Kyle nodded while still holding Eric’s hand though now with a bit more fear than just love.

“Technically I am your brother, that hasn’t changed” Eric cleared his throat starting to feel uneasy as well “We do share a mother. But the thing is that I might be your father too… And yeah, Kyle could also be your actual biological father as well…”

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck in thought for a moment and then frowned “Wait, so you never took a test to see who is my father?”

“We both are. That’s the thing” Kyle said smiling a bit now “We thought that taking that test would only put an unnecessary strain on an already complicated situation…”

“We weren’t as… Collected as we are now back then son” Eric sighed and squeezed Kyle’s hand before smiling at his husband “And later we realized it didn’t matter who’s balls you came from because we both love you too much to care about that”

“That was weird… The whole thing…” Patrick whistled but then scoffed looking more amused than upset “I always knew you both were weird but this… What about mom then? You stopped doing…. ” He motioned with his hands at his fathers not really sure he wanted to actually make the image more clear “When you got together right?”

“Actually no. We kept fooling around for a long while actually but as a threesome” Eric replied grinning a bit while Kyle looked appalled at the ease with which his husband talked about these issues “Only until you were around a year old though because then Kyle and I started wanting more to be on our own and…”

“Yeah I think that’s enough for today…” Patrick stood up and walked away making a disgusted face.

“I told you to not give so many details!” Kyle slapped Eric’s arm.

“There’s nothing wrong on giving the spicy details as long as they’re true” Eric chuckled and leaned to his side to kiss Kyle “That wasn’t so hard right?”

“I really thought he was going to take it bad… I was so scared” Kyle kissed the fat man back and smiled “Looks like he got his unfazedeness from you”

Eric scoffed and his smiled turned into a wicked grin “You know what’s hard now though?”

“I can’t believe this” Kyle shook his head chuckling.

“What? Talking about all that hot sex we had back then made me want to have some remembrance fucking…” Eric kissed Kyle’s neck, tracing his jawline with his tongue “Maybe we could even call mom so it would be just like in the old times…”

Kyle slapped the back of Eric’s head but he was laughing “Twenty nine years of unbridled lust and you still go at full speed huh?”

“Pffff I have at least thirty more years of that for you” Eric said with a smug growl and kissed his husband passionately.

They broke the kiss and Kyle smiled “We can have a quick one now and maybe later we can talk about doing a… Family reunion…” Eric grinned wide and wasted no time before dragging Kyle to their bedroom.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
